theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Karate Cards
Karate Cards is a game on The Island that was announced on January 6th, 2018. It was released on July 3rd, 2018. It is a 2 player, 3 player, or 4 player game. How to Play *You and your opponent are given 8 different cards, these cards can be numbered from 1-10. *Salaman picks a random number from 1-12. *You and your opponent must use one or two cards to add up to the number Salaman chose, for example, if Salaman picks “7″, you or the opponent must pick card 6 and 1, card 5 and 2, 4 and 3, etc. These cards will turn dark after you select them, and they cannot be used again. *If you or your opponent can’t possibly add up to the number Salaman chose, you must challenge the opponent to a battle for one of each other’s cards that was put down, if any was. For example, if your opponent puts does 4 and 3 to get to 7, but you don’t have any cards, you have to challenge the opponent to a battle for either card 4 or 3- If none will help you, or if neither can add up to Salaman’s number, then the round ends in a draw. *The battle sequence will be a test of who can kick, punch, or chop an object first with a best of three. *The first player who has all dark cards will win the game. Trivia *It is the first Karate game to not have a specific dojo. **It will also be the first in the series since Karate to not focus on an element. *The original release date was August 7th, 2018, but it was changed to July 3rd, 2018, because the game was being finished quicker than expected. *22 new cards were added on July 17th, 2018. (10 Purple Cards, 10 Brown Cards, and 2 Special Cards) Items *White Headband *Yellow Headband *Orange Headband *Red Headband *Green Headband *Blue Headband *Purple Headband *Gray Headband *Dark Red Headband *Black Headband Gallery Sneak Peeks Dojo Sneak 2.png|A sneak peek of the Card mats Items White Headband.png|White Headband Yellow Headband.png|Yellow Headband Orange Headband.png|Orange Headband Red Headband.png|Red Headband Green Headband.png|Green Headband Blue Headband.png|Blue Headband Purple Headband.png|Purple Headband Gray Headband.png|Gray Headband Dark Red Headband.png|Dark Red Headband Black Headband.png|Black Headband Other Dojo Karate Cards.png|The interface Cards Blue Adventure Card.png|Adventure Card Beach Card.png|Beach Card Colorful Island View Card.png|Colorful Island Card Dimension Card.png|Dimension Card Epic Card.png|Epic Card Fellrox Silhouette Card.png|Fellrox Silhouette Card Frozen Card.png|Frozen Card Golden Gopper Card.png|Golden Gopper Card Karate Nibiru Card.png|Karate Nibiru Card Lando's Ship Card.png|Lando's Ship Card Brown Bingo Table Card.png|Bingo Table Card Coin Digging Card.png|Coin Digging Card Cryptid Card.png|Cryptid Card Digging Area Card.png|Digging Area Card Garden Card.png|Garden Card Halloween Path Card.png|Halloween Path Card Halloween Restaurant Card.png|Halloween Restaurant Card Lightning Course Card.png|Lightning Course Card Minecart Area Card.png|Minecart Area Card Pirate Island Card.png|Pirate Island Card Green At Downtown Card.png|At Downtown Card At the Golf Course Card.png|At the Golf Course Card at the Plaza Card.png|At the Plaza Card At the Town Card.png|At the Town Card Bench Shade Card.png|Bench Shade Card Cliff View Card.png|Cliff View Card Clothing Crab Card.png|Clothing Crab Card Mystery Sign Card.png|Mystery Sign Card Vintage Crab Card.png|Vintage Crab Card Welcome Card.png|Welcome Card Orange Crab Cafe Card.png|Crab Cafe Card Cruise Mascot Card.png|Cruise Mascot Card DJ Table Card.png|DJ Table Card Holiday Home Card.png|Holiday Home Card Mika Card.png|Mika Card Party Hat Card.png|Party Hat Card Sky Card.png|Sky Card Space Card.png|Space Card Space Snacks Card.png|Space Snacks Card Waterfall Card.png|Waterfall Card Purple Bounce Castle Card.png|Bounce Castle Card Exciting Aquarium Card.png|Exciting Aquarium Card Island City Flag Card.png|Island City Flag Card Lava Fall Card.png|Lava Fall Card Mini Village Card.png|Mini Village Card Mountain Gear Card.png|Mountain Gear Card Prehistoric Portal Card.png|Prehistoric Portal Card Skating Ramps Card.png|Skating Ramp Card Soccer Card.png|Soccer Card Trick or Treat Card.png|Trick or Treat Card Red Breve Card.png|Breve Card Cliff Lift Card.png|Cliff Lift Card Climber Card.png|Climber Card Crabby Card.png|Crabby Card Dusk in Space Card.png|Dusk in Space Card Fashion Card.png|Fashion Card Hero Card.png|Hero Card Mountain Smoothies Card.png|Mountain Smoothies Card Music Merch Card.png|Music Merch Card Retro Jam Card.png|Retro Jam Card Yellow Comedy Card.png|Comedy Card Cookout Card.png|Cookout Card Fireworks Card.png|Fireworks Card Fountain Card.png|Fountain Card Grand Piano Card.png|Grand Piano Card Hot Air Balloon Card.png|Hot Air Balloon Card Restaurant Stage Card.png|Restaurant Stage Card Sports Network Cake Card.png|Sports Network Cake Card Vintage Items Card.png|Vintage Items Card Vintage Sticker Shop Card.png|Vintage Sticker Store Card Special Greater Than Card.png|Greater Than Card Less Than Card.png|Less Than Card Minus Card.png|Minus Card Multiplication Card.png|Multiplication Card Negative One Card.png|Negative One Card Negative Two Card.png|Negative Two Card Category:The Island Category:Minigames of 2018 Category:2018 Category:Minigames